Rooderik's Paw Steps/Dawn
Hallo , en welkom bij Dawn. Het eerste verhaal over de Stam der Dageraden. Vanaf daar kun je de leden zien. Maar zodat jullie niet verward raken komen de personages hier ook. Veel leesplezier;) Rooderik De Stam der Dageraden (vroeger bekend als: DageraadClan) werd uit hun territroium gedreven. Ze waren veel met hun minderheid. Nu zijn ze ver weg in een woud komen wonen. Ze noemden toen hunzelf als: De Stam der Dageraden. Ze weten niet dat er meer dan 1 Clan in de SterrenClan geloofd en ontdekken bijzondere dingen. Het lijkt goed te gaan tot opeens een nieuwe aanval alles weer veranderd. Zullen de Stam der Dageraden deze keer winnen? Of zullen ze nooit vrede en rust vinden? De leider, Nachtster, weet het niet. Het enige wat hij van de SterrenClan gehoord had was: Kijk voor je, kijk achter je, blijf doorgaan. Want wanneer het laatste uur geslagen is, zul je vrede vinden. Op de dag van een nieuwe Dageraad. De geur van voorbij razende monsters werd steeds sterker toen een kleine groep, magere katten voorbij wandelden. Een brede, langharige kater snoof onrustig en keek verward om zich heen, zich niet bewust waar ze naartoe gingen. Een donkerrode poes met een gezwollen buik begon naast hem te lopen en troostende likjes te geven. Een zwart-witte kater liep voorop zonder nog maar een woord te zeggen. Zijn witte vachtdelen nog stijf en rood van geronnen bloed. Een witte poes stapte naar voren tot ze naast de zwart-witte kater liep. De maan scheen haar vacht zilver. Zonder de paar kale plekken en bloedvlekken. Zou de poes onnoemelijk mooi zijn onder de volle maan. Ze miauwde de leiders naam. De zwart-witte kater antwoorde eventjes niet, afgeleid door een bedreigend, dichtbij rijdende monster. Hij snoof en krulde zijn liepen. De poes bleef maar naar hem kijken tot de gevlekte kater terugkeek naar de witte kop van zijn Commandant. Zijn blauwe ogen, zo blauw als de nacht, gericht op de hare. "Waar gaan we naartoe, Nachtster?" murmelde de sneeuwwitte krijgskat. De leider antwoordde kordaat "De SterrenClan zal het weten. We zien hier alleen maar donderpaden en rijen tweebeennesten. Soms, IJsbes, vraag ik me af..." Hij stopte, ging zitten en keek naar de Zilverpels die zijn ogen liet fonkelen. De witte commandant keek hem vragend aan en gaf hem een moedigde miauw. De kater vervolgde "Ik vraag me af of ik het wel goed heb gedaan door de Clan hiernaartoe te brengen, als er maar eentje doodgaat zal alle schuld weer op mijn schouders lasten. Ik heb al ons territorium laten verliezen en de SterrenClan zal alsmaar bozer op ons zijn. Wat moet ik doen, IJsbes?" Zijn tranende ogen van angst schrok de poes af. Ze veroerde zich niet maar murmelde met trillende snorharen terug. "Nachtster, er is geen leider geweest die onze Clan zo goed kon leiden. Zilverster was oké, maar ze was veel te ambitieus en ze smakte naar meer macht en respect. Jij gaf de DageraadClan goede seizoenen. Je kon er niets aan doen. De Clan is je duidelijk dankbaar en dat zul je op een dag zien." De leider stond snel op en miauwde "Ja, maar Zilverster vergeleken met mij is een poesiepoeszwakte. Ik kon gewoon niet winnen. Zilverster zou alles hebben gewonnen, maar...maar ik kon het niet!" Een pluizige witte staart rustte op zijn schouders en hij ontspande een beetje. "Je hebt geen peosiepoeszwakte, je bent een kei van een leider. Zilverster zal natuurlijk gewonnen kunnen hebben. Maar dan moest je onze katten zien sterven. Hoe denk je anders dat onze Clan nu kleiner is? De SterrenClan gaf je de kans leider te worden zodat jij het weer op evenwicht kan stellen. Niet kijken naar het verleden, gewoon voor je uit. Want ooit zul je het antwoord op de sterren lezen." Ze ging naast hem zitten en krulde haar staart netjes om haar poten heen. "Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt." Miauwde een stem achter hun. De zwart-witte kater draaide zich om en zag een rossig, gepierde pels bewegen. De kater sprong op een steen en steeds verder tot hij op een tak zat. "Het duurt niet lang voordat Vossenvacht haar kitten gaat werpen." Hij sprong weer van de tak naar de grond en ging naast hun zitten. "leeuwenveder, heeft Sterpels of Schildpadpoel wat van de SterrenClan gekregen? Een boodschap?" miauwde zwart-witte kater. Zijn oren bewogen nerveus heen en weer. "Nee, Nachtser." De grote krijgskat schudde teleurgesteld zijn hoofd. "Maar zoals IJsbes al zei; De sterren zullen het antwoord geven. Het is alleen maar een kwestie van tijd." Hij knikte beleefd naar zijn leider, die bekleefd terugknikte. Zijn bange vermoedens werden verstoord door een enorme monster die voor hun heenraasde. Rukkend aan hun snorharen en oren klampten te drie katten zich met hun nagels aan de aarde vast. Hij hoorde een gemiauw verder het grasveld op en een schildpadkleurige vacht verscheen weer en de witte poes siste tegen haar. "Muizenbrein! Weet je wel wat ej daar allemaal wel kan vinden?! Als het een das was lag je zonder ogen op de grond!" Haar haren opgezet van woede en onrustheid werden vermengd met de verwarde, geklitte haardelen. De schildpadpoes kromp ineen en kijkend naar haar poten miauwde ze zachtjes. "Sorry IJbes, ik ging alleen maar kijken. Het is een oude Vossenburcht en misschien konden we daar daar overnachten." Ze zwiepte bang heen en weer en de rossige, brede kater sprong naast de witte poes "Dichtbij het donderpad? Ben je helemaal geworden?" Een donkerrode poes liep naar voren en rook erin. "Ze heeft gelijk, het is veilig." De zwart-witte kater liep als laatste naar voren en hij miauwde "Leeuwenveder, we hebben geen keus. We moeten wel, of ander zullen we van de kou nog zwakker worden." De kater snoof en keek de andere kant op. "Vooruit!" miauwde de witte poes. "Vossenvacht, Sterpels en Shildpadpoel. Jullie gaan als eerst naar binnen. Sterpels, ik wil dat je zorgt dat Vossenvacht altijd bewaakt word. Ze moet zo warm mogelijk blijven voordat ze jongen krijgt. Houd haar natuurlijk goed in de gaten als haar iets dwars ligt. Nachtster, daarna ga jij, ik en Leeuwenveder zullen in de ingang slapen om de wacht te houden. Leeuwenveder, jij gaat als eerst jagen. We hebben prooi nodig en hier achter de tweebeennesten is er vast wat struiken voor vogels en muizen. Ik rook een paar, blijf een meter weg van de tweebeennesten en als je terug bent ga jij het kamp bewaken en zal ik jagen, begrepen?" de brede kater knikte en miauwde "Zolang ik maar niet zo vaak de burcht in moet." De poes zuchtte. En liep naar binnen. Ze keek naar de katten die zich al geinstalleerd hadden. Vossenvacht en Sterpels gingen samen tongen en Schildpadpoel lag ingedommeld met har poten netjes onder haar borst. De leider zat in een hoek voor zich uit te staren in het niet. Oh, SterrenClan, help ons. Alsjeblieft. zei de zwart-witte kater heel zachtjes. De witte poes vroeg zich af of ze dit wel zouden redden. "We zullen afwachten." hoorde ze nog de stem van haar moeder: Sneeuwwolk. Die nu koos om bij de tweebenen te wonen. Helaas kon ze niet meer naar haar toe gaan. Vroeger in hun oude territorium woonde ze heel dichtbij. Maar nu ze mijlenver weg waren van hun oude plaats, zou haar vertrouwde familielid zich niet meer bestaand voelen voor haar. De leider stond op toen de brede, rossige kater het hol inkwam. Zijn pels doorweekt van de regen buiten. De witte poes zuchtte en draafde naar buiten. Tot haar verwondering had haar Clangenoot veel prooi meegenomen. Al was het klein. Vossenvacht begon meteen aan een spreeuw te knabbelen en Sterpels en Schildpadpoel deelden samen een heel konijn. Ze grinnikte. Als ze net zoveel als Leeuwenveder zou halen had de hele Clan zowat dubbel gegeten. Haar honger leidden haar gedachten af en rende naar buiten, zo snel ze kon. Dus de SterrenClan had hun toch niet vergeten!